Cakes
by junmeanssi
Summary: Bahkan hanya dengan kue, dessert, dan ice cream, dunia seolah ada dalam genggamanmu. Tapi kalau tiba tiba perasaan 'galau' itu datang, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? an EXO fanfiction. Kai/Sehun. Special appearances are coming soon.


_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**Cakes."**_

_**Casts : Sehun / Kai.**_

a/n : Fluff? Aku rasa bukan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau cerita cinta picisan, hahaha. Kesukaanku pada kue dan memasak membuatku merasakan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Sangat mudah membuat orang lain bahagia dan merasa bahagia dengan dirimu sendiri. _**((warning : bahasa tidak baku.))**_

-xoxo-

Kalau dipikir pikir sih, Sehun sudah lama bekerja di hotel bintang lima dan _pastry_ ini, membuat kue, membuat orang lain bahagia dan tersenyum karena kue yang dibuatnya, membuat orang lain berbondong bondong menyicipi lalu membeli kue buatannya. Namun tetap saja, Sehun merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa perasaan yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. _Absurd_? Lumayan. _Galau_? Enggak juga. _Sedih_? Hei, tiap hari gigi Sehun bisa kering saking senangnya karena tersenyum lebar melihat kue kue buatannya habis tanpa sisa, dan malah pesanannya semakin bertambah.

Banyak yang iri dengan Sehun? Itu pasti. Sehun sendiri bukanlah orang yang jenius banget dalam memasak, ah dalam hidangan membuat hidangan pembuka atau _main course_ saja sudah bisa _pass_ dengan nilai rata rata saja sudah untung. Namun jika berhubungan dengan _dessert_ dan _cake_, Sehun berubah menjadi yang awalnya pemula, menjadi sangat professional, bertangan dingin pula. Sehun berulang kali bereksperimen dengan _cake, dessert_, dan _ice cream_ buatannya, dan hasilnya jarang sekali mengecewakan.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya di kontrak menjadi spesialis _dessert_ di salah satu hotel bintang lima terkenal di Seoul, dengan gaji yang terbilang, wow. Fantastis. Bahkan Sehun belum genap 25 tahun tapi karirnya saja sudah seperti itu.

Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ayah Sehun merupakan chef Italia terkenal, dan Ibunya sendiri adalah chef dan memiliki berbagai macam sertifikat internasional dalam penilaian masakan. Sehun jatuh cinta dengan _dessert, cake_, dan sebangsanya sejak dia berumur 10 tahun, dimana saat sang Ayah membuat _ice cream vanilla chips with chocolate toppings _ yang sangat sederhana, namun membuat teman temannya sangat senang dan tersenyum terus menerus.

Kembali lagi ke perasaan _galau_ yang katanya dialami Sehun, mungkin semuanya itu muncul karena _coughs_-pasangan-_coughs_. Semua rekan kerja Sehun, hampir semuanya sudah bertunangan, bahkan ada juga yang sudah menikah. Kepala pastry dan restoran bintang lima yang dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Junmyeon sudah menikah dan memiliki putra yang manis. Park Chanyeol menikah dengan asisten dapurnya sendiri, Xi Luhan, dan Kim Junmyeon menikah dengan bawahannya sendiri yakni Do Kyungsoo.

Oh Sehun merasa, "kenapa percintaanku seperti ini?" . Hidupnya nelangsa banget sih. _Ga punya pacar._ Padahal kan kalau punya pacar, Sehun bisa tiap hari buatin dessert yang manis manis untuknya, _crème fraiche_ misalnya. Uh, Sehun terlalu berandai andai sampai ga sadar kalau _bill _pesanan sudah numpuk dan ditungguin minta dikerjain. Fokus Sehun Fokus!

-xoxo-

"Kayanya hari ini pelanggan makin padat aja sih." Celetuk Minseok sebal. Program dietnya jadi kacau gara gara memberanikan diri jadi tester alias juru icip eksperimen Sehun. Yah hampir ga kelihatan sih badannya berubah jadi gendut lagi kaya dulu, tapi pipinya, mana ada yang bisa bohong kalau pipinya makin gempal. Kaya istirahat siang ini misalnya, Minseok kebagian icip icip pudding almond yang digabung dengan kiwi dan jeruk mandarin segar, uh, enak sekali.

"Ya sabar aja, lagian kan tugasmu cuma nganterin hidangan, lah aku yang bikin, jelas dong siapa yang lebih capek." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Minseok memutar bola matanya malas lalu menjitak keras dahi Sehun. "Sopan dikit kek, gini gini aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari kamu, tau."

"Wajahmu menyatakan _denial_ pada usiamu, hyungku sayang." Tawa Sehun meledak dan lagi lagi Minseok menyikut keras bahu Sehun sampai yang paling muda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh iya, kamu tahu ga, katanya chef Kim Jongin itu sudah kembali ke Seoul lho!" cerita Minseok senang. Wajahnya berubah berbinar karena ya sepengetahuan Sehun, hyungnya ini memang fans fanatik chef ganteng penuh pesona yang katanya bikin bidadari dari khayangan bisa lupa buat balik ke daerah asalnya- oh oke berlebihan. Sehun sebenernya ngga terlalu tahu chef yang satu ini karena _hello_, siapa juga yang mau nyari tahu soal chef lain sementara kamu masih harus ngurusin masakanmu yang ga jadi jadi.

"Kalau sampe dia kerja disini, aku mau diet lagi sampe turun 5 kilo!" Sehun mendelik mendengar pernyataan Minseok yang tiba tiba itu.

"5 kilo? Hyung, sehari aja kamu ga makan dessert buatanku kayanya kamu bakal langsung minta dibikinin _crème bulee_ kan? Aduh, boro boro 5 kilo deh bisa turun." Canda Sehun. Minseok yang masih berbinar binar itu seakan mengacuhkan Sehun lalu menimpali , "Kalau sampe dia lebih ganteng daripada Kim Jongdae, aku gebet deh!"

"Jangan macem macem, hyung." Jawab Sehun. Minseok lalu melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berdesis,

"Ah, istrirahatnya udah selesai, aku balik dulu ya, ada shift setelah ini, bikin lagi pudingnya yang banyak ya Sehunnie!" Minseok lalu mencomot lagi satu potong pudding yang disiapkan Sehun lalu berlari menuju kabin depan.

"Tadi katanya mau diet." Sehun melengos sebal lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-xoxo-

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kejutan, menurutnya hal itu sangat kekanakan. Namun kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol harus menyukai kejutan yang ada di depannya karena saat ini sahabatnya setelah sekian lama melalang buana ke seluruh dunia berada di depannya, dengan _cardigan_ hitam serta _leather jacket_ abu abu yang begitu minimalis.

"Tebak siapa yang sudah pulang ke Korea!" seru Jongin. Chanyeol lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang satu ini erat, menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ha! My Bro! Welcome back Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, cengirannya makin membuat dirinya semakin tampan, "Makin tinggi aja kamu, mana Luhan? Katanya abis nyampe sini mau langsung dikenalin kan?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya lalu menyuruh Jongin duduk di kursi yang ada, "Sabar, sebentar lagi juga dia nyampe disini, duduk aja dulu! Wah, resto yang ada di Jepang gimana keadaannya? Makin sukses?" tanya Chanyeol. Kim Jongin ini ternyata ngga cuma jenius dalam hal masak memasak, dalam hal bisnis juga, kayanya chef ganteng ini gamau terlihat main main, sebisa mungkin dia serius mengembangkan usahanya dan _voila!_

"Haha, ya begitulah, sekarang sudah berjalan baik banget, lancar. Tinggal nunggu pihak luar mau _invest _dan minta buat kerjasama buat ngebangun beberapa cabang." Balas Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, jelaslah, bangga banget. Jongin ini sahabatnya dari nol, mereka susah, senang, selalu bareng bareng. Ngelamar pekerjaan sampe diterima kerja pun, semuanya bareng bareng. Sehati banget, kan?

"Widih, hebat, seumurmu aja aku masih luntang lantung nyari kerja, ga nyangka kamu yang lebih muda dari aku malah dapet kerjaan yang begitu menggiurkan macem begini." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin bangga, Jongin sendiri cuma senyum lebar, ya ngga nyangka sih usahanya bener bener terbalas dan akhirnya kelihatan hasilnya sekarang.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan terbuka. Chanyeol langsung beranjak berdiri dan menyambut tamunya yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Permisi, Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Oh? Sehun? Tumben? Ada apa?" Chanyeol lalu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, sambil menenteng map dan undangan r_eservation_ yang udah disiapin sebelumnya. Cuma ada 2 lembar sih, tapi semuanya berasal dari konglomerat. _Dang._

"Hari ini ada _reservation _untuk seminggu kedepan. Rencananya sih yang akan datang ada sekitar 200 orang, untuk perayaan ulang tahun." Jelas Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil mapdan menelusuri beberapa berkas dan jadwal _reservation_ yang ada di sebelahnya, mencocokkannya dengan tanggal yang dimaksud.

"Ah, tidak bisa, minggu depan sudah dipesan untuk peresmian keluarga Choi, bangsawan yang terkenal nyentrik itu. Kalau mereka masih berminat, undur saja tanggalnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun lalu mengangguk paham, "Baik, baiklah, nanti akan aku sampaikan."

Terbersit ide Chanyeol yang dia pikir tidak buruk, mengenalkan Sehun pada Jongin sepertinya lumayan, hitung hitung Sehun menambah teman dan ya kalau bisa sih, mereka jadian. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol narik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mendekat ke meja Jongin. "Oh ya, Sehun ada tamu special dari Jepang yang sama jeniusnya sepertimu. Bedanya dia bukan mengurusi _dessert_, tapi _main course_."

"Siapa hyung? Dia chef yang sangat hebat ya?" tanya Sehun polos.

_Emang polos banget sih. _

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol. Jongin yang tadi sibuk sama _smartphonen_ya lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang lebar, dan seseorang yang disampingnya. _Manis sih, kok tatapannya dingin banget, _batin Jongin.

"Apa hyung?"

"Jongin, ini Oh Sehun, Sehun ini Kim Jongin. Kalian sama sama chef tapi sepertinya untuk keahlian sedikit berbeda ya. Sehun ini terkenal jenius dalam dessert, sementara Jongin, sesuai reputasi, dia sangat berbakat dalam mengolah main course." Jelas Chanyeol bangga. Siapa yang ga bangga ngenalin sahabat sama adik sendiri yang memang sama sama punya kemampuan bagus? Apalagi kalau mereka _collab_- eits eits tahan dulu pikiran hypermu, Park Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun saling berjabat tangan. Kontur wajah Jongin memang terkesan arogan, tapi sangat maskulin dan beraura, sementara Sehun sangat manis, dan menggemaskan, walaupun wajah manisnya terhalang oleh wajah stoic-nya yang cukup mengganggu tersebut. Mereka berdua pun saling berjabat tangan, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun membalasnya sekenanya saja, "Oh Sehun"

Tanpa senyuman, hanya nada datar.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, sementara Jongin menyeringai sedikit. _Sepertinya orang ini tidak mengenalku, ternyata begitu_, batin Jongin lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, Sehun kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Sehun menggeleng imut, oh ya ampun saat seperti ini aegyonya malah keluar. Jongin hampir saja terjungkal melihat aksi Sehun yang kenyataannya sangat manis, berbeda dengan tadi saat berkenalan, dingin banget.

"Tidak hyung, aku kan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, tidak mungkin kan aku langsung sok kenal padanya?"

"Ta-tapi Sehun-"

"Permisi hyung, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku urus, yang tadi akan aku tanyakan lagi pada klien. Terima kasih. Permisi Chanyeol hyung, Kim Jongin." Potong Sehun cepat.

Sehun membungkuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol, melenggang keluar. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Oh Sehun tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jongin?

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jongin yang sepertinya masih bingung melihat aegyo Sehun secara tiba tiba tadi.

"_Padahal hanya sebuah gelengan imut, kenapa orang itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan? T-tunggu, apa aku bilang tadi, imut?"_ batin Jongin menyeruak lagi. Perkenalan tadi aneh, bahkan yang ini juga aneh.

"_Mimpi apa aku tadi?"_ tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

**tbc**


End file.
